


Welcome to My World

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a little depressed that John didn’t think to mention his moving situation with Captain Maldonado.  He really thought John would come through for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to My World

Welcome to My World  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian is a little depressed that John didn’t think to mention his moving situation with Captain Maldonado. He really thought John would come through for him.  
Warnings: Angst  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Word Count: 1687

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/welcomeworld_zps8b762322.jpg.html)

As John drove up in front of the building, Dorian was instantly depressed. “I thought you would have said something to Captain Maldonado about my living situation.”

“Dorian, I didn’t have time. You were working with me, we were both busy. Maybe tomorrow or the next day I’ll try and bring it up.”

“Never mind, it doesn’t make any difference where I live, after all, I’m not human,” Dorian spat out. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” John said, hoping that Dorian would get out and leave him alone. 

“Did you know that Androids suffer from depression?” 

“No, I never heard that,” John said, suddenly paying a little bit of attention. 

“I just wanted to see if you cared at all. See you tomorrow,” Dorian said as he exited the car and walked into the big building. The big cold building. The big cold, lonely building. The big cold, lonely and lifeless building. Dorian hated it there. He was surrounded by MX-43’s that drove him nuts. Sometimes he wished he could be driven nuts so that he could have his own room at one of those looney bins. Yes, Dorian was upset, lonely, unhappy and ready for a change. 

John watched him leave and drove off. He didn’t even see if Dorian got into the building or not. He needed to finish some paperwork at the station and felt like doing it alone. Unlike Dorian, John wished to be by himself. Peace and quiet was a good thing. 

John had to smile to himself as he thought of the MX-43’s as the dick-less wonders now. He would never be able to face one without fear of laughing in their faces. Who in the hell designed them? Poor Dorian had to be surrounded by thousands of them every day and every night. Maybe John **would** say something to the captain. Dorian really did do a good job helping John in every way possible. The city could see to it that Dorian got his own place, couldn’t they? With Dorian’s luck they would give him the old Miller Building on Harvard Avenue. It was not only old, but falling apart and condemned. That’s probably what the city would give Dorian. John got to the office and started writing a letter up for Dorian for the captain when Stahl came walking in with a bottle of booze. John quit typing and paid more attention to her. So much for Dorian.

~~~~~

Dorian stood in his alcove, feeling more alone than he ever had and listened as all of the MX-43’s were charging and making humming noises that drove him insane. He wondered if his unit did that too. He would have to ask Rudy that question. He didn’t converse with the MX’s because he found them boring and somewhat rude. Yes, an android could be rude to another android. They felt superior and it was as simple as that. Welcome to my world. After an hour of listening to the humming noises, Dorian left the building. He took his charging plug with him and figured he would do it at the station.

On the way to the station, he found two kids trying to paint graffiti on a brand new building. Dorian told them to move on to an old building and they wouldn’t get in trouble that way. They ran when he talked to them. 

He saw an old woman waiting for the bus all by herself and Dorian sat down beside her and asked, “Why are you all alone on the deserted street, waiting for a bus at this time of night?”

“I just got off work and I live very far away. I hate sitting here, but I have no choice. Are you one of those fancy Androids?” she asked. 

“Actually, I’m an older model. But, either way, I will sit here with you until your bus comes.”

They talked about this and that and Dorian found himself liking the woman a lot. 

Millie asked, “Where do you live, Dorian?”

“I don’t have a home. The city hasn’t given me one yet, so I wander the streets most of the time.”

“Well, tonight you’ll come home with me and we’ll play some cards and talk some more. You can stay in my spare room if you like,” Millie said. 

“You can’t let a stranger into your home, Millie.”

“Dorian, if I can’t trust you, then there is no reason to even live anymore. Please come home with me and see if you like it there.”

“Okay, I’ll ride home with you, but I make no promises. Is it far?” Dorian asked. 

“About ten blocks away. It’s too far for this old woman to walk every day after work. It’s clean and I have cats,” Millie said. 

“Cats? Why would this matter, Millie?”

“They’re talking cats, Dorian. Wait until you talk to them.”

Dorian looked at her and realized she wasn’t playing with a full deck. He said, “I have to make a phone call.”

Dorian called John and he answered rather irritated. “What do you want, Dorian?”

“I wanted to let you know that I’m on the street right now, getting ready to go to Millie’s house and meet her talking cats. I just wanted to keep you apprised.”

“Talking cats. What have you gotten yourself into, Dorian?” 

“John, she’s a very nice older woman who is waiting for the bus on 53rd street and I’m going home with her. She said she has talking cats.”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t get on the bus with her, am I understood?” John asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Dorian answered, smiling the entire time. 

They sat together talking some more until Dorian could see the bus coming and wondered what he would tell Millie. But he didn’t have to worry. John drove up to the bus stop bench and honked. 

“Millie, I have to work with my partner. Sorry, it was a very nice invitation. Have a safe trip home.”

He got up and got into John’s car with John scowling at him the entire time. 

“Do you go out of your way to make this shit up?” John asked as Dorian was buckling in. 

“No, I was walking to the station to charge, and saw her all alone on the bench and couldn’t just leave her.”

“From now on, Dorian, you leave her alone. She was fruit loops nuts.”

“John, I realized when she said she had talking cats that she was a little out there, but she was lonely. Maybe I’ll be like that one day.”

“You are already like that. Now, what is the game plan? Back to where you charge all night?” John asked. 

“No, I’ll go to the station. Maybe Rudy won’t mind me being there. I can’t take one more night of the MX’s humming while they charge. It’s driving me insane. Soon, I’ll be sitting beside Millie talking about my talking cats.”

“I’m tired, Dorian. So here is the deal. You can charge at my apartment as long as you don’t bother me tonight. But you can’t be there all the time. I do have a life you know?”

“Why don’t you just drop me off at the basement for Rudy? Maybe he’ll know somewhere I can stay for an extended period of time,” Dorian said. 

John flipped a bitch and roared off in the other direction. “You’re a pain in my ass, do you know that, Dorian?”

“Yes, John. That’s why I wouldn’t want to stay at your place and make things worse then they are now.”

When John pulled into the parking garage, Dorian said, “I should have called first.”

“So, call now, Dorian.”

Dorian did that and Rudy answered. “Hello, Dorian, what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Could I charge in the lab, Rudy? Would you get in trouble for that?” Dorian asked. 

“Come on down, Dorian. I would love the company. I’m working like crazy but you can go ahead and charge all night long. You don’t have to call. Just walk in and plug in.”

Dorian started getting out of the car and John said, “So, we’re good?”

“Good at what?” 

“You’re not mad at me, right?” John asked. 

“You treated me no differently than any other day, John. So, we’re fine.”

Dorian didn’t even say goodbye as he closed the door. He also didn’t thank John for the ride. John knew Dorian was pissed off. Dorian liked to act like an Android most of the time, but he really wasn’t like one at all. He had feelings and all that shit that goes along with it. John hated that part of Dorian. 

John drove out of the parking garage and felt bad. He was going to have to talk to Maldonado about Dorian in the morning it was as simple as that. 

As he drove his cell went off and it was Dorian. “Thank you for picking me up tonight, John and driving me back to the station. You’re a good friend and partner.”

“You’re welcome, Dorian. Now sleep well, or charge well, or whatever you would call it.”

“We call it sleeping. I dream. I dream of having my own place someday, John. It’s going to happen.”

“Good night, dream of good things, Dorian,” John answered. 

“I always dream of good things, John. Always. Goodnight,” Dorian answered before he closed the call. John had no clue as to how Dorian felt about him. He didn’t know that the dreams weren’t just dreams, they were wishes. Dorian wished that John would see him in another light. Dorian loved John and knew that it was foolish, but he still did. 

John on the other hand just smiled that his partner had called him back. Dorian was no longer mad at him. Life was good. 

The end


End file.
